


These violent delights

by Prospero_Caliban



Series: These violent delights have violent ends [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Discussion, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Living Together, M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sceo Week, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospero_Caliban/pseuds/Prospero_Caliban
Summary: After Theo has a very normal surgery Scott wants to start a relationship with him. Theo wants to make things right even if that means saying no.Making decisions is hard now that he thinks about others.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Series: These violent delights have violent ends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862287
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sceo Week 2020





	1. Time to think

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my work last year Sceo Week 2019. You kind of need to read it but if not just think that Theo had appendicitis and ended in the hospital.
> 
> Also, check out the promo graphic from Demonzdust that I love.  
> Thank you so much Demonzdust for the help with my grammar and the suggestions to improve this story.

**THEO**

Well, the next morning comes and it’s to face consequences. 

While I'm getting ready to get the hell out of this hospital there’s a knock on the door.

“Good morning, Theo. Do you remember me?” A woman in a doctor's coat asks while entering the room.

“No.”

“Well, That's understandable. You were pretty drugged. My name is Caroline Mer. I was your surgeon.” She said, extending her hand.

“I believe the drugged part was your responsibility,” I say with a smile. And shake her hand.

“Guilty.” She replies, also smiling. “I came to give you your discharge papers,” She extends a clipboard. “And I´m obligated to tell you that you´re leaving this hospital against medical recommendation and in detriment of your wellbeing.”

I just sign the discharge papers.

“Thank you. But we both know it won't happen.” I return the papers. “How do you know about the supernatural?”

“My stepfather taught me. To recognise, fight and defend me. The beings that go bump in the night are dangerous, he always said.” A sad smile, maybe pity? To be considered later.

“You're human.” Not a question.

“That I am. What are you? I almost didn't recognise you as supernatural. If it wasn’t that I noticed you healed instantly from your initial blood drawing you would have been treated as a human.”

So that's how we're gonna do this. A question for a question. I can use the practice for the coming afternoon.

“I´m an experiment, I can’t elaborate more than that. This hospital must receive a fair share of supernaturals to have someone on the loop.” Let's play getting information.

“Not as many as you think. Mostly their relatives that don’t have accelerated healing factors. The drugs I used are for normal supernaturals.” An amused smile, “Please call me if you have any reactions.” She extended a calling card.

“I will, How do you recognise supernaturals?” I ask and take the card.

“I don´t know you well enough to answer that. Let’s just say I have my methods and it’s helpful when a supernatural comes in wounded from a hunter. I already explained all this to your alpha.”

Something must come across my face because the next question comes fast.

“Are you going back to him? Being near your Alpha can help with deep wounds. You know the kind you get from someone moving your guts.”

“I don´t know” This is tiresome. “I should be going, Goodbye Surgeon Mer.”

“Of course, Do keep an eye for side effects.” She says exiting the room.

To think that a third-degree is gonna be the highlight of my day.

* * *

Scott enters the apartment when I'm dropping my suitcase on the living room floor. There’s just a moment of shock before he schools his face in something more neutral.

“Are you leaving?” He asked in a neutral tone.

“We have to talk, Scott,” I say more coldly than intended.

“About?”

“About us. If there´s gonna be an us.” 

_Don´t put hope on the tone, Theo._

“I already said I want to try.”

“I want to try it too. I don't want you to believe that I don't but I don't think you have thought through all the consequences of this.” Sigh. This is harder than I thought.

“Consequences? Theo, It's just us.” He says, a little more upset with each word.

“Yes, Scott, consequences. Have you considered how difficult this is gonna be for your pack? Or the fact that you´re gonna date a sociopath?”

“Don't say that, Theo. You´re not...”

“I am!” I shout and Scott’s face drops. Great, we’re off to a fantastic beginning of this conversation.

“Scott, I am. The modern term is ‘Antisocial Personality Disorder’, I know it sounds less impressive — but what are you gonna do? Most of the time I find other people extremely annoying and I just don't care about them. The time in Skinwalker prison changed some of that but it's still there.”

“We’ve never talked about what happened there.”

“Another item for the list.” Another sigh. “Scott, have you thought about why you care about me? Is it that you think you have to save me?”

A confused face. “Save you?”

“Yes, Scott. Save me. From the things that I’ve done, from what happened to me and what happened because of me. Think about it, I put my claws in your chest and despite that, you want a sentimental relationship with me. I´m not complaining, but we both need to be on the same page.”

“That's not what this is about,” Scott said with conviction but a flicker of doubt flashed in his eyes.

This is gonna suck. A little supernatural speed and a fraction of a second later I’m in front of Scott. With a precise movement, I put my right hand on his chest, right on top from his heart. At the same speed, Scott´s right-hand flies to life, smacking mine with enough force to make a slapping sound that makes us both flinch. A second later I can smell what I wanted. Fear.

“You're still afraid of me.” It's mostly matter of fact. “It's not a bad thing, Scott. I would be concerned if you weren't.”

“That's not... the surprise...” Scott stammers trying to solve this. It's cute.

“Yes, I´m leaving.” I interrupt him before I can change my mind.

“Why? But what about your work and everything here?”

“I'm not going forever.” A little relief passes through Scott's face. “I´m going for a few days at Liam's house. We both need to think about this. Every instinct is telling me to just dive into this with you and do whatever I want about this and that's why I won´t. Besides I just had an Appendectomy, I´m supposedly resting in a hospital and can’t go back to work anyway. Remember, Scott, that we have to pretend to be normal human beings.”

And with that, I grab the suitcase and walk (I will maintain I walked not bolted) from the apartment before Scott can say something to demolish whatever is left of my resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 2 more chapters for this story that I will post this Sceo Week 2020.
> 
> Thank you to the people that left a kudos or comment in my last work. I did read them and even jump a little to know that you took the time to write them. It was the push I needed to continue the story.


	2. Why serious conversations always happen in restaurants?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott re-groups and calls for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the help Demonzdust.

SCOTT

What did the hell happen? It´s been two hours since Theo left and it’s already dark outside. I wonder if Theo has made it safely to wherever he was going.

This couch is really not great to think about things.

Ok then. Next step: solutions.

I need help. But what from whom? Stiles will be too busy having a meltdown on me to actually help. My mom is not the to-go for this. The sheriff will be too concerned with my welfare to be impartial. Malia will not care. And that leaves one option.

Lydia, I need relationship advice.

I don’t know if skype or a cafeteria will be better.

Lydia is already waiting for me in the restaurant. It's a Trattoria that I found a while back near the apartment. A little pricey for a student, but when diplomacy is paying the bill, great for a more private setting.

“Hello, Lydia. Have you ordered?”

“Just some beverages. I don't think I will have an appetite for long.”

Ok. Where is the hostility coming from?

“What do you mean?”

“This is about you and Theo as in you two together, right?”

“Yes. How did you know?”

“I saw it coming. I should have started a pool when you two moved in together.”

I was saved when the waiter came with a tray with a soda and a martini.

“Are you gonna say it's a bad idea?” I ask when the waiter leaves. This already feels like a bad idea and it took less than two minutes.

“No. You asked for my help and I´m gonna give it to you. As impartial and helpful as I can, however, I cannot control my physical reactions. So dive in the infinite knowledge of Lydia Martin.” A smile that doesn't reach her eyes but is not very far appears in her face.

I might as well take the plunge in the pool and hope that is not drowning deep.

“I asked Theo if we can try to be together and he said that...” Maybe repeating this wasn't a great idea.

“Yes?” Just the slight movement of her eyebrow and I have to let go a sigh.

“He asked me if I want to be with him because I want to save him.”

“Do you? Want to save him I mean.” her features are a mask of impassibility. I need to ask her to teach me that.

“No. I mean... I want to help him and I want to be with him.”

“What makes you think he needs help?” 

Huh. Why again?

“Because... because I can see how much he is working to do things right. To help and try to not do the things he used to do.”

“So he's struggling.”

“Not in that way.”

“What way then?”

“He’s ... I mean I want to be there for him in case he needs me.”

Silence. Great.

“I don’t want to be with him because he needs me or because I want to help him. I want to be with him and also be there in case he needs me.” I say a little more loud than intended but with full conviction.

“Do you find him attractive?”

Nice curb ball. Enough for me to blush like I'm sixteen again.

“Yes.”

“What exactly do you find attractive about him?”

“That´s a little personal isn´t it?”

“Yes. And I need the information to help you.”

Clearing my throat. “He is witty and has a dark humour that takes time to get used to. His eyes are these amazing shades of green with gold and seeing him do squats makes my stomach twist pleasantly.” 

God, if my face gets any redder I´m gonna bleed through it.

I must have said something right because Lydia finally takes a sip from her glass.

“Was that all he said? You seemed very worked up on the phone.”

“No. He said something more.” Another sigh. “He said he's a sociopath, although he corrected the term to..”

“Antisocial Personality Disorder.”

“Yes, what does it mean?”

“It means what we already know. He has difficulties understanding other people’s emotions and motivations. A lack of empathy and little regard for other people’s life.”

That hurt more than it should have. And I'm really starting to get angry.

“He's not like that anymore.”

“But he was at some point, was he not?”

I didn't know I could get a headache but apparently, werewolves can with enough motivation.

“He also insisted on that. He put his hand on my chest just to make a point. “

“What was the point?”

“I dunno. That I´m afraid of what he could do or did? That us is a bad idea?”

Another silence.

“Are you still afraid of Peter? Of being a werewolf?”

“NO!”

“Allison told me that during a fight with the alphas you stopped Ennis while he was charging but in the fight when stealing the roll to save Stiles you were beaten.”

“Yes...?”

“I think that since the power of the alpha came from within you it means that you can be as strong as you want.”

“So what? I don't want to be?”

“Yes. Remember what was the problem with the door open in your head? As I remember it you were afraid your power would consume you, your shadow was the figure of Peter in a full shift, so you decided to stop using it until there wasn't another option to stop Malia.”

“I didn't decide to stop using it. I couldn't control it.”

“Because you were afraid you were gonna hurt someone, right?”

“What does this have to do with Theo?”

“That you don't admit being afraid. You have fought when you have to but it doesn't mean you´re not afraid. So I´m gonna ask again: Are you afraid Theo will turn against you?”

Silence on my part. I'm starting to lose my appetite because I can’t look at any part of the table or near Lydia.

Lydia just puts her hand on her cheek with her elbow on the table.

“I think you need to answer that question with honesty to yourself. And please think about what I said about Peter.” She said with an almost afterthought. “Let's get to the cringe part of this. Have you thought about what you're gonna tell the others?”

I just have to rub my eyes with both my hands and then fix my gaze on Lydia in front of me.

“They´re not gonna like it,” I say, more tired than I’d thought I’d be for just this conversation.

“Scott, if this can make you happy then everyone else's opinions shouldn’t matter. Or that's what I would like to say, but Theo did a lot of damage and not everyone is ready to overlook that.”

“And you?”

“Theo put his claws in my head,” she said with a hard tone that makes me flinch, “and in the process made me catatonic. The part with Eichen is someone else’s responsibility and that's as far as I’m willing to go. It helps that I can make a skull explode to reassure me that I can stop him.” The smile on her face is something very close to something wicked and it sends a shiver down my spine.

“And the others?” I sound a lot more hopeful than I want.

“I think you should approach that on a person-to-person basis.”

“Figures.” God, I really need a nap.

“I know that Theo has changed, we all noticed during these years and it was obvious when we helped you move into the apartment. But ‘forgive’ and ‘forget’ are two different things and both are difficult.”

“That doesn't sound ominous at all. Are you gonna tell Stiles about this? I know you’re dating and I don't want this to get between you.”

“Despite what Stiles likes to believe I don't have to tell him everything. You're also my friend and when you want to tell him about your personal life I'm sure you will. Meanwhile, some boundaries are not the worst idea.” A little smile.

“Thank you. I just need time to figure this out and see if I can prepare for the hellfire missile that's gonna be that conversation. I don't want him to believe that I hid this from him and that it was Theo´s fault.”

“Understandable.”

“So tell me, how’s school?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I finally got the hang of it to post images with the chapters. Again Thank you for the image Demonzdust, I succeed in posting it!  
> I think.


	3. Liam & I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo arrives at Liam's house searching for refuge and finds a situation to be dealt with.  
> Ominous, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the third day of Sceo Week 2020.  
> Thanks to Demonzdust.

THEO

“Hey Liam, I need a favour.” Okay maybe start with something less direct.

Knock, knock, knock.

The little wolf answers the door without asking first —yeah we´re gonna have to talk about that — wearing a casual set of t-shirt and shorts.

“Theo?”

“Hi Liam, I brought dinner.” Top that with a charming smile and — sold.

“Take out, huh? What do you want?”

There goes diplomacy. Direct route it is.

“I need a place to stay for three days, till Sunday morning. And I brought dinner.” I lift the paper bag and my clothes bag.

“You're lucky I'm hungry.” And apparently, basic instincts open doors because he moves out of the way to let me pass.

Two hours later, after a fight about recyclables, I´m lying beside Liam’s bed. On the floor, with ONE pillow and a blanket. My truck sounds better by the minute.

“So, what did you do to make Scott throw you out?” The amusement in his voice is evident. Let´s do something about it.

“What makes you think he kicked me out? I could have just left.”

“Yeah right, and your plan after that was to run to me? I´m flattered.”

“Fine. Real talk?”

“It would be nice, yeah.”

I’m gonna enjoy this next part. “I had appendicitis then Scott told me that he wanted a romantic relationship with me.”

“WHAT?” Liam’s head pops to the edge of the mattress almost before the sound gets to my ears.

“Then I left because he needs time to think about that.” A smile on my face just to spice this. “And came here.”

“Wait... I just need time to process.” His brow furrowing might be cute if not for the anger I can see just beneath the surface.

“So, Scott told you he wants to be with you? And you left? Just like that, you ran.” His face changing again to something more like concern.

“Are you jealous little wolf?” His face is priceless to the implication. “I mean I get it Scott is really attractive and the alpha that sires you...” And that's as far I get before a pillow hits me with just a little more than a normal amount of force.

“Can you quit dicking around?” A hint of frustration and anger. Mostly anger.

I throw the pillow back, avoiding Liam’s head because otherwise, it’ll fall back again.

“I didn't run, Liam.” I can barely contain the sigh that's in my throat. “He needed time to think about what it would mean to be an us and... I don't want to mess this up.”

“Then, you DO want it?”

“Yes, dumbass. That's why I need to be careful, I don't want to make mistakes in this. Is gonna be complicated with everyone having opinions, my past with Scott, and then there’s the fact that I have to watch Mr Rogers’ Neighbourhood just to be able to pretend I care about...well, anything.”

When I look up Liam's face is the nearest thing to blank that I’ve ever seen on him. Then he’s retreating and the next sounds I hear are the bed and sheets while Liam gets comfortable.

I honestly thought this was gonna be more heated. Life’s full of surprises, but this one stands a little.

Just as I’m about to get ready to try to sleep Liam’s voice breaks the silence.

“You do care Theo. I have seen it, I know you struggle with it sometimes. But you care.”

“Liam...”

“No, you care.” And with that, his face is again looking down to me. “Theo, why else would you come here?”

“Literally the only place I wouldn´t get the door shut and nailed in my face.”

“You could have stayed in your truck.”

“And miss the opportunity to see all the dust bunnies beneath your bed?”

“Haugh. Theo, I´m serious. Believe it or not, I´m your friend.” I think that face is more of a frown than another thing. Also, the fact that there’s no light doesn’t help.

Silence. Again.

“What are your intentions with Scott?” Liam asks me with a serious face.

“What?!” I can't control the snort that came from my mouth.

“What are your intentions with Scott?” Liam asks again with more force in his voice. That makes me snap to his face again.

“I don´t know Liam,” His face doesn't change and I know I need to tread carefully. He doesn´t need to know about my lack of human emotions. “I want to be with him more than his roommate and more than an ally. I want to touch him when he comes back from his morning run...when his shirt is glued to his torso and is almost transparent...”

“AHH, stop. I don't need to know those specifics.” He says scrunching his nose in a cute puppy way.

“You asked. And those are my intentions at least the immediate ones. Anything beyond that, I’d rather not think about before I speak with Scott.”

“Fine. Can you promise you don´t wanna hurt Scott?” Liam said while extending his hand to me.

But when I change positions to extend mine Liam withdraws his.

“Don't shake it if you don't mean it.” 

I just extend mine almost colliding with his face.

“I promise you I have no intention of hurting Scott or any of your friends with this.” When I finish speaking Liam takes my hand and shakes it twice.

“So, you okay with this?”

“Hell no. I´m still having a bunch of doubts about you two,” Go figures. “But I can assure you, Theo, my doubts are about how it would work not about you or if you deserve it.” Liam goes for a nonchalant tone while he's getting comfortable lying on the bed again.

I just smile on the floor about that.

“Liam?”

“Yes?”

“We´re gonna train tomorrow and every day that I’m here. And I´m gonna teach you how to answer the door.”

Two days have passed since I came to Liam's house. We’ve been training in a park next to a forest and some improvement has been made.

The first morning Liam just threw a pillow at my head when I tried to wake him up but after using the fire extinguisher beneath his covers I think he got the point that I wasn't joking.

Liam comes at me with his left arm stretched (again, after I told him for the fifth time not to do it) so I move to the left, so the clawed hand passes two whole inches in front of my face. I grab it with my right hand and place my left on Liam’s shoulder. Using the momentum I apply mild pressure to take him out of balance and throw him forward. His arm dislocates without a problem. The next howl of pain is less impressive.

“I told you to not stretch your arm that much, Liam. When fighting Hunters they have the technique and the know-how. Instinct takes over and they count on it to gain the advantage. In close combat, they’ll aim to cause damage that doesn’t heal as fast — like I just did to your shoulder —or to put a bullet in you. Something you just would have made extremely easy to do by just barrelling to me.” 

I finish my explanation with a smile. Liam just glares at me, kneeling on the ground and holding his shoulder.

“Yeah, fascinating. Can you put my shoulder in his socket already?” He asks a little out of breath.

I just live to please, so I grab the arm with one hand and place the other on his shoulder for leverage then pull while guiding it up till I hear it pop. What I don't see coming is the fist that connects with my ribs.

“What was that for? It really hurt.”

“For being so smug about this,” He tells me with a strained smile. “Can we end the torture session already?”

“I already told you, Liam, this is not a torture session. You can’t rely on your supernatural speed, force or healing every time. Hunters train to fight supernaturals and other supernaturals are not gonna be impressed by that. Whereas hunters or other creatures you have to know how to fight. It's not the same as trying to claw someone by the way.”

“If it´s not a torture session then why do you smile every time something in me cracks?” Liam demands with a smirk on his face.

I cannot help the one that appears on mine. “Maybe I remember a walk in the woods with some chains.”

Liam starts to move his shoulder cautiously to check mobility. “Why do you want to teach me?”

Honesty is a good thing and Liam said he's my friend. Damn it. This is hard.

“I don't want an alpha moping around because his beta couldn’t defend himself,” Honesty damn it. “And since we´re friends it would be neglectful to let you die in the hands of any amateur that comes for you.” Fifty-fifty- is still a good goal.

The face on Liam is one of curiosity, amusement and happiness?

“Fine,” He says at last and with a little more enthusiasm takes a step forward. “Show me again how to throw people to the ground with my feet.”

I resume position and start to show him the feet play to do it.

All good things must come to an end and I have to return to the apartment and Scott tomorrow. I do wonder if I can crack one or two of Liam's ribs before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That´s all I have for now. The next chapter would be Theo and Scott having that conversation about how to proceed.  
> I´m having a hard time writing that because I personally have a hard time to think an argument that bypasses the "you kill me" in a way that I feel natural.  
> I do however feel they end up together so I have a one-shot story for this week and several others for this story.
> 
> Maybe I can use reverse engineering and start from the end to find out how that conversation went.  
> 😭😭😭😭


End file.
